oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Imagawa Hyoshimaru
Imagawa Hyoshimaru (いまがわ ひょしまる; Imagawa Hyoshimaru), is a feared figure through the New World Underworld and the dictator of the dead insular masses known as the Hashima Arcipelago. Before rising to fame, he was a cadet son of the Imagawa clan, one of the many feudal dynasties which ruled in the Wano Country. He and his family were dragged in the vortex of conflict which plagued the land of Samurai for decades; above all, they were some of the fiercest opponents of the Fukouka clan, the legendary family of shinobi which spawned Daddy L. Legs, the mightiest of the Yonko. Aiding the Daimyo of Wano in eradicating the threat that Legs posed to power of the feudal lords, the Imagawa clan was all but completely eradicated in the ensuing bloodbath. Hyoshimaru alone survived, bitter and full of vengeance, and sought enough power to avenge his family and kill Legs. He ironically ended up becoming a similar entity to her when he consumed the Bake Bake no Mi, Model: Onryo, a Mythical Zoan which granted him the power of the vengeful yokai, and undead monstrosity which commanded sorcerous powers and whose life was fueled by the unnatural hatred. However, as per any consumer of a Devil Fruit in the backward country of Wano, he suffered the stigmas of fear from the Feudal Lords, just as Legs and Aoshin did before him. Musing the irony of the events, Hyoshimaru abandoned the country before the Nobles or Legs men had the time to strike. Having settled in the barren Hashima Arcipelago, Hyoshimaru sought conflicts and carnage to fuel his own unholy powers and match the might of . He participated in every war he could find and instigated them in an ever-increasing amount, gaining a greater and greater supply of spirits he could bind with his power and vast pools of hatred he could drink from. Hyoshimaru found a new life and infamy first as a mercenary and then as a bonafide warlord, acquiring the epithet of Phantom of Shogun. He recently joined the human supremacist organization Blacklist, irresistibly attracted by their racist spite and warmongering dreams. Appearance Personality Hyoshimaru defines himself as “a simple and honest man”, pursuing only three things in life: power, vengeance and the suffering of others, whom he sees as the key to obtain the two above. A relentlessly cruel and spiteful individual, Hyoshimaru has zero to none scruples of any kind, being willing to- and more than not, pleased of- crossing any moral line and commit the most heinous acts to reach his goal. Even putting aside is standard policy of conquest and empowerment, which involve systemic torture and massacre of those he subjugates, Hyoshimaru is a tremendously abrasive individual with little to no love for anybody, gloating for the failures and misfortune of others and scoffing at any form of human attachment and sentimentality. Before being consumed by his thirst for vengeance and heating the forbidden fruit, Hyoshimaru was noted to have quite the lust for thrills and pleasures, conducting his life as a scion of the Imagawa clan in leisure and adventures. Those traits have not entirely been lost, but twisted by years of bitterness and abuse of necromantic powers. Normal desires of the flesh, like food, wine, sex and even human companionship, are to Hyoshimaru but memories of a past life, incapable of arousing true bliss in his cursed body. Instead, the only true thing that delights him is giving pain on others, which is sees as the only thing that resist to the decay of life. This utter sadism is reflected in battle by his slow and methodical approach to kill: brutally maiming his victims, taunting them with all kind of insults and quips over the personal life, often slaughtering their loved ones if some souls especially pique his interest, and ending their lives only when he sees every hope abandoning their eyes and being replaced with utter hatred. Hyoshimaru refers to this moment as ‘paradisiac’, seconds of true beauty he claimed to be vastly more satisfying than even his most audacious sexual escapades. While most sadists are laughing brutes, little more than thugs, Hyoshimaru remains an aristocrat even it his most savage, preferring chilly remarks to crass taunts and never losing a veneer of politeness toward his enemies, unless he feels that being more overt in his sadism may be more effecting in angering his opponents in certain predicaments. Morbidly referring to people with proper honorifics while he flays them alive. A pragmatic man above almost all, Hyoshimaru coldly and sharply calculates most of his most brutal actions not as means for fleeting satisfaction, but to increase his personal power. As such, he tirelessly works to create a web of alliances, clawing his way through the rotten underbelly of the criminal world to bribe scum for helping his cause. If grim, Hyoshimaru can act reasonable and even personable to his allies, but only if they benefit him more alive rather than dead: after all, because of his power, most of the work he needs to bolster his empire can be done through slave spirits, and Hyoshimaru sees no reason to spare who can serve him just as well from the grave. If there is one positive thing that can be said about the Phantom Shogun, it is that he is generally fair and has genuine respect toward those who show genuine talent or strong will to live and thrive, often offering them great amount of riches and power in exchange of their servitude. Even that aspect of his, nevertheless is twisted by cursed nature of his fruit, as the emotion he respects above all is “hatred”, to the point of venerating it. No matter to whom hatred is directed, he twistedly believes it to be the greatest source of power and the true of happiness, if it is successfully unleashed. This is among the reason who he is so interested in Black Lists, being fascinated of their ideological spite, though not quite sharing it, and why he decided to join the organization. Conflicts spurred due to race of tribalism are a prime recipe of hatred of the strongest kind, and little pleasures Hyoshimaru than watching people butchering each other like fanatics as their souls becomes vengeful spirits bound to his will. Hyoshimaru’s wildest dream would be to settle the entire world on fire by plunging it in endless strife and conflict. Whether he feels delighted with suffering or simply detached toward his fellow men plights, Hyoshimaru rarely loses his sharp reasoning or sense of composure. There is, however, one person whom he loathes more then everybody, the mere mention of it causing his body shivering in cold: Daddy L. Legs., or better yet, Koyuki Fukuoka. The woman had personally slayed his older brother in combat, the man he loved the most, while the rest of his clan was butchered in the horrendous Wano Civil war by her clansmen. A strong part of his persona as a brutal warlord was done in direct emulation of the Emperor’s persona, to mock her status and eventually to usurp her at the top of the world. Recognizing the substantial difference in power between the two, Hyoshimaru is biding his time, patiently increasing his personal and military power until he sees an opportune moment to strike Legs and rob her of everything she loves, just like he accuses the her to have done to him during their youth in Wano. History Synopsis Sinister Meddlings Phantoms of Kurona Relationships Marines= Kurama: Ravinger Terell: Ein Keter Sophaur: Valentine B. Carter: |-| Pirates= Daddy L. Legs: Antony Marcus: Soren: Synopsis Sinister Meddlings Powers and Abilities The self-proclaimed lord of the Hashima Arcipelago, Hyoshimaru boast absolute authority over the area. Because of the barrenness of the islands, there is little in terms of natural resources he can exploit; nevertheless, he still finds them as an excellent base of his operations, where he and rest of the Blacklist higher ups can freely meet and discuss of their further plans. Hyoshimaru is deemed a threat to the World Government almost beyond compare, surpassed only by the Yonko themselves. Hyoshimaru gained his infamy both by the virtue of his personal might and the eldritch nature of his Devil Fruit, one of the most bizarre and versatile Mythical Zoan out of there. His powers as a necromancer are so otherworldly and awe-inspiring that they earned him a status of a warlord sorcerer not dissimilar from his countrymen, the Yonko Daddy L. Legs . While Hyoshimaru himself begrudgingly admits that he is still far from being a match in the magical department for the Empress herself, he is possibly just as feared as Legs, as, instead of adopting any form of restraint and diplomacy before resorting to violence, he relishes in using his sorcery in the most violent and frightening way imaginable, slaughtering entire islands worthy of people like cattle as their vengeful spirits and bodies constantly fatten his personal strength and army of damned. Because Hyoshimaru's power over the dead is tied to hatred and anger, the Phantom Shogun goes out of his way to become as detestable as possible toward his enemies before butchering them. As such, he has mastered many means of physical and especially mental torture, inflicting the most excruciating pain to his victims and slaughtering them only when they reach a level of hate that suits his unnatural hunger. He is a seasoned conqueror, well versed in military tactics and strategies, which has honed his skills in warfare both in the physical and psychological sense of the term in years of battles. Physical Abilities Swordsmanship Utter mastery of the sword (剣術; Kenjutsu) is what defines Samurai’s images to the public, who have sharpened their unique styles generation after generation. As a son of a noble house, it was only natural for Hyoshimaru to live by this predicament and being groomed in a fine swordsman by some of finest teachers in the art. Hyoshimaru had been very accomplished in the arts of his father since a very young age, boasting a staggering amount of talent, craftiness and curiosity for all styles of Kenjutsu, though his teacher said that his potential was hampered by a lack of discipline and excess of recklessness. Hyoshimaru all but lost the latter when the Wano Civil War ended his innocence, but kept a vivid interest in Kenjutsu; untainted by the pleasure of the flesh, he dedicated in his years of solitary meditation switched with brutal massacre to propel his swordsmanship to higher and higher level, as well as creating new techniques. Hyoshimaru is a proficient and versatile fighter, well acquainted to both great displays of strength and amazing finesse and precision. He is more likely to be referred as a Speed-Type of power, relying on technique and blinding speed to overwhelm his opponents before they even sheathed their weapon. Because of his mania for suffering and pain, Hyoshimaru is a master in anatomy can deliver strikes with almost perfect accuracy, cutting exactly what he wants to cut and leaving all unnecessary micrometers entirely unarmed. Whenever he wields his katana, his style is so fluid and elegant that it seemed he is waiving it like threads of silk, a seamless of working of footwork, wrists, shoulders and torso. After acquiring the power of a ghost form, Hyoshimaru found new appreciation for Iaidō (居合道; Way of Present Response), the art of quickly drawing the sword from its scabbard, striking and then putting it back in sheath after scrubbing from the enemy’s blood. At his core, Iaido is a defensive fighting style, requiring careful study of the position in the space both of the user and his opponent, which practitioners refers as Maai ((間合い; Engagement Distance), waiting for the slightest lapses in the enemy’s concentration and ending the fight with quick precision. Instead of responding force with force and fast strikes with faster ones, Iaido users let the opponent striking first and vain and then deliver a devastating counterattack. Because of the difficulty in drawing and positioning the sword back in position during the heat of battles, only the greatest masters of kenjutsu can use Iaido offensively, as they must dominate their opponents in speed and precision. On his own, Hyoshimaru would be more than able to slice almost anybody who dares to challenge his path in a blink of an eye; but when he taps in the ethereal form he can elevate the lethality of his Iaido to supernatural element. Rather than using his intangibility to let attacks pass through and just cutting his enemies on the spot, as amateurs would do, Hyoshimaru uses his ghostly ability to complement his footwork, teleporting near his opponents or to strike or getting far from them without losing any sense of momentum, attacking, retreating and making faints with absurd speed and perfect balance. The luminescence he emits whenever he teleports is the icing of the cake, distracting enemies further. Hyoshimaru's ability to levitate adds new lawyers and striking ground to his Iaido, as he can attack from virtually any angle and thrash them from all sides. While he concedes there are better swordsmen than him on a purely technical or strength level, he boasts to have largest Maai of them all, that is the perfect dominance over the space and tempo of any fight. The extent of the use of his ghostly powers to complement his swordsmanship far stops there, however. Taking inspiration from the legendary samurai Kin’emon, a man who sang his sword blows with fires, he created the Hitobosu-ryu (ヒトボス流; Hitobosu-ryū), with which he imbues his weapon not only with mere fire, but also the esoteric chill of the underworld. When bolstered by the anger of hundreds of souls, his weapon stops becoming a mere tool to cut and becomes a bringer of massive catastrophes, calling forth enough elemental power to decimate entire armies and consuming countries whole. Devil Fruit Main Article: Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Goryō Awakening Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki Weapons Quotes Major Battles Trivia *Any mention to Blacklist and Daddy L. Legs was done with DazzlingEmerald's and Berserkchart486's permission. *Imagawa Hyoshimaru is visually based on Garuda, from Street Fighter EX. References Category:Male Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Characters